The present invention relates to an apparatus for retaining portions of a spinal column, such as vertebrae, in a desired spatial relationship. Specifically, the present invention relates to retainers of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,255, issued Apr. 21, 1998, and in the prior art references cited therein, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.